


Flowers In Bloom

by the_albatross



Series: In A Sleepy Little Flower Shop [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: The sequel to 'The Language of Flowers' - This will feature the Shinkx and Trixya dates and will follow up immediately where their last chapters left off.





	Flowers In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't end up being as long as I thought it was going to be at first but that's alright. I'm trying to learn not set imaginary pressures or deadlines on myself and just enjoy the process of writing. Not sure when the Trixya date will be posted, I haven't started it yet but I've got a lot planned. The next piece to be posted is very likely to be Biadore (because that seemed to be the overwhelming want from the little mini poll on AQ) and then Trixya. I'm also torn between starting on the magical girl AU right away or jumping into Rajalaskam. Might just start both and see which one is finished first. Quick little side note for the chapter names - the flower that I pick as the title is going to be how I feel best describes the date. In this case the Daisy represents innocence and simplicity.

In a matter of seconds, Sharon had followed Jinkx beyond the shop's door and stepped onto the sidewalk beside her. In the short amount of time it took her to lock up the building for the night, Jinkx found herself suddenly slapped with the reality that she was about to go on a date with her boss. Her heart began racing in her chest as an overwhelming smile threatened to break out across her lips. She just couldn't believe this was really about to happen!

In a strange way she was glad it was all decided so suddenly; if there had been any lapse of time between her subtle confession and the date itself she was sure she would have gone into a full-blown panic mode. As for right now the immense joy coupled with a heavy dose of shock was the perfect thing to keep her from freaking out entirely. The only thing she hoped for right now was that her expression didn't betray just how nervous she actually was beneath her relatively composed exterior. However, the smile Sharon shot towards her once she was finished securing the shop threatened to override that thought completely.

As they walked down the moderately busy street, Jinkx found herself toying with the hem of her sleeves. It offered a small bit of distraction but she longed to be able to clasp onto Sharon's hand. She probably would have tried had the blonde not already shoved them into her pockets. To anyone else she probably would have looked like the picture of perfect composure but Jinkx noticed all of the little tics that betrayed her true feelings; the slightly higher pitch of her voice, the twiddling of her fingers with the items in her pockets, and of course her struggle to maintain eye contact between the frequent breaks to watch where they were going.

Their conversation remained idle but natural as Sharon led the way to the restaurant she had in mind. To both women's surprise neither fell into the old classic of discussing work as a safety net. Although shortly after arriving at the cafe that was intended for their date, they were reminded all too quickly of the night's earlier activities. Jinkx hadn't noticed the issue at first, she was more concerned with trying to dodge the miscellaneous clusters of patrons loitering outside the cafe's entrance, but Sharon's less than quiet call of "Oh, for fuck's sake!" soon caught her attention.

Following the blonde's line of sight, Jinkx quickly spotted the problem; it seemed that Katya and Trixie had also decided to take their impromptu date here as well. They had been seated at a raised table out in the enclosed patio section and were eagerly chatting away about some random topic Jinkx couldn't quite make out.

Sharon's face as she took in the scene was a study of indecisiveness. She didn't want to risk being exposed to Katya's unique talent of effortlessly annoying her, especially in front of Jinkx when she could easily lose her cool...but even more so, she didn't want to delay her date with the redhead any longer. She'd spent so much time simply pining after her from afar, she just couldn't handle pushing it off for another night now that it was finally within her reach!

Bracing herself, Sharon began to push herself towards the hostess's stand to request a table but Jinkx catching her arm stopped her dead in her tracks. Sharon's heart stalled for a moment until she saw the reassuring smile resting upon Jinkx's lips.

"I know another place we can go," she offered politely, "If you don't mind walking a little further."

Very much relieved, Sharon replied that it wasn't a problem in the slightest all while making a mental note to herself that'd she probably walk the length of the city just to keep her date with Jinkx tonight. Thankfully the substitute cafe Jinkx had in mind was only an extra ten minutes away. It was a bit more quiet than the bustling restaurant they had just left but there was still a moderate flow of foot traffic coming into the shop. Given that the weather outside was still pleasantly warm, it seems the majority of the customers decided to take their orders to go or at the very least enjoy them at the open air tables and benches. This particular cafe seemed to specialize with coffee and smoothies rather than prepared food, which probably helped to account for the transient stream of customers.

Once inside the first thing Sharon noticed was that it was rather homey instead of strictly a place for business. There was a relaxed atmosphere that seemed to contradict just how busy the shop actually was. The decor was a bit odd to her mind; a lot of the space had been filled with various knickknacks that anywhere else would have probably been very out of place. Before Sharon could truly take in the sights around her, Jinkx was already guiding them towards the small line at the counter. A number of the people waiting for their drinks seemed to be part of one group in particular and as soon as their orders were filled they took their leave and the majority of the shop's background noise as well. Sharon had just begun to let out a sigh of relief at the newfound peace when she heard a delighted squeal emanating from behind the register.

"Jinkx!" the brunette exclaimed in excitement. "I haven't seen you all week! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, we got really busy at the shop. We...kinda messed something up and spent the last couple of days fixing everything," Jinkx admitted with a sheepish grin and quick glance towards the blonde.

Amused, the brunette inquired, "Oh? And just what have you been getting up to? Not starting any trouble at your new job, were you?"

Placing a comforting hand in the small of the redhead's back, Sharon replied with a proud smile, "No, she's been an amazing worker and she's definitely learned her lesson with all that went on this week."

The barista cocked her head to the side as she sized up the blonde in vague confusion. The realization that they hadn't yet met dawned on Jinkx and with a polite interruption she introduced the pair to one another, "Sharon, this is Dela, my old coworker and Dela, this is Sharon...my new boss."

Scanning her eyes around the shop with a new appreciation for the atmosphere, Sharon mused, "So this is where you used to work? I've driven by a few times but never stopped in. If I knew this was where I'd find you I'd have wandered in here sooner."

At the statement made by the older blonde, Dela's lips curled into something of a teasing smirk and immediately she began nosily asking, "You're the one Jinkx asked me to order those coffee beans for? Glad to see you've got good taste..."

Darting her eyes back to Jinkx, she threw a quick wink and added in, "Both of you."

Almost immediately Jinkx felt herself taking a heavy swallow in a pointless attempt to will away the growing blush on her cheeks. To her utter relief, Dela didn't feel the need to make any further comments on the subject and fell back into her usual customer service mode to brightly ask the redhead, "Your usual?"

"Please," Jinkx replied with a grateful smile.

Turning towards the blonde, she inquired, "And for you?"

Sharon's eyes raked over the menu hung up behind the counter before ultimately settling on a large cup of the house brew. Dela gave an approving nod of her head and turned to make the drinks but was quickly stopped by both of the women. Each wanted to pay for the order but the brunette assured them, "It's on me..."

Jinkx was in the midst of a very appreciative word of thanks to her friend until she heard Dela add in, "So long as Jinkx tells every little detail of how your date goes!"

Eyes narrowing at the proposal, the redhead quickly shot back, "I'd rather pay for the drinks then!"

Smiling away, Dela refused any form of payment and informed her huffy friend, "No choice, I already closed the sale in the register. You'll have to tell me _everything_ later!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jinkx muttered, "I hate you so much."

A final proud grin was shot her way before Dela spun around to continue her work. Jinkx honestly couldn't believe just how persistent Dela was being...It's not like she wouldn't have told her a quick version of it afterwards...She probably just wants something extra to talk about when she compares notes with Ivy....Jinkx really wouldn't put it past her not to provide real-time updates to their mutual friend anyway. Oh, well. She can't stop it so she might as well just resign herself to the fact that Ivy was likely to know the majority of her date before Jinkx gets a chance to tell her on her own...

In a matter of minutes, Sharon and Jinkx's drinks handed back to them in cute little To-Go cups with their names scribbled along the sides in some of Dela's best handwriting. Jinkx for one couldn't wait to take the first sip. She hadn't had a chance to stop in for her regular pick-me-up since Sunday thanks in large part to the fiasco with Katya and Trixie. Her overly sweetened latte would be a welcomed treat after successfully cleaning up the mess that she and the other assistants helped to create.

Almost as if she were walking on air, she led Sharon towards her favorite table in the back of the shop and sat down to enjoy the first very satisfying taste of her drink. Dela was one of the few employees here that she trusted make her coffee exactly right. Try as she might, Jinkx couldn't hold back the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped from her lips after the nearly too hot drink finished washing across her tongue. Very much intrigued, Sharon asked, "Mind if I try some?"

Jinkx faltered for a moment before sliding her cup across what little empty space remained between them. With a noticeable amount of hesitation in her voice, she warned, "You can but I don't think you'll-"

The face Sharon made as soon as the drink passed her lips was truly a sight. Her eyes went wide with disbelief and something akin to fear that someone would willingly drink something as sugary as what she had just tasted. If she hadn't seen Dela preparing it herself, she would have sworn that no coffee at all had been used while making that drink. Quickly pushing the cup back in front of Jinkx and washing away the after-taste with her own coffee, Sharon commented shakily, "That was very...sweet."

Jinkx gave her an apologetic grin and took a long sip of her latte in order not to have to say anything more for the time being. Swallowing away the lingering taste of caramel and sugar, Sharon further questioned her, "I'm a bit surprised though...I thought you always took it black?"

The redhead felt a light blush returning to her cheeks and finally admitted in a sheepish voice, "Actually, I only started doing that because of you...I've never seen you add anything to yours so I didn't either as long as you were around..."

Sharon's eyes widened and just vaguely it looked like a hint of pink was rising to her face. Deciding it was now or never, Jinkx continued on as she toyed with a lock of stray hair, "I just kinda wanted to impress you, I guess. You always made it look so cool and sophisticated...adding my usual amount of sugar and creamer just felt... _childish_ sometimes."

With the final confession, Sharon's shocked expression immediately softened and her hand came to rest on Jinkx's drawn in shoulder. Scooting their chairs closer until their legs were almost touching, the blonde assured her, "Jinkx, never worry about impressing me. You've done that already...you still do actually."

The pair shared a fond smile before the intimacy of the situation became too much and each broke away with an embarrassed smile. They drank in further silence for another minute or so before a new topic was cautiously proposed by the older woman. It felt like the hours slipped by unnoticed as countless customers came and left the shop while the two remained close and cozy in their hidden corner. Around half an hour before the cafe was due to close, Jinkx asked with more than a fair amount of trepidation, "So this...us, I mean. What do we do at the shop?"

Her gaze was curious but also concerned and fearful. She didn't want this to be a one time thing but it was also a bit of unfamiliar territory to be potentially dating her boss. She didn't want anything to mess up her personal or business life but if she would have to pick now, she wasn't sure which she would chose to pursue. Luckily, Sharon had no intention of forcing her to make that choice. Enclosing her hand around one of Jinkx's fiddling ones, she consoled her employee in a simple but gentle voice, "We'll do the same thing we've been doing; we remain professional with each other while at work."

"And then after work?" Jinkx questioned in a meek yet hopeful tone.

Smirking just a tad, the blonde gave a comforting squeeze of her hand and stated confidently, "After work...we'll be anything but."

Jinkx felt a smile of previously unknown size growing across her lips as she beamed up at her boss. Her heart felt like it would soon flutter out of her chest but she could hardly care about that. Everything felt like a dream at this point and no part of her wanted to wake up any time soon.

She was almost finished with her drink when Sharon placed her empty cup next Jinkx's. Leaving their hands resting on the table, Sharon worked her phone out her pocket and opened the camera app. She jutted her head towards the pair of cups with a silent request for permission to take a picture yet left the option open for Jinkx to refuse. Vaguely wondering who she'd send the image to before ultimately deciding that she didn't care, Jinkx nodded her head with a gleeful grin settled on her lips. She found that she wanted _everyone_ to know; both at the shop and the rest of the world.

Crossing the last few inches of space that remained between their bodies, Jinkx let her head fall onto Sharon's shoulder as the blonde snapped a quick picture. Just at the very edge of the image, Jinkx could see their interlocking fingers making a small cameo while the cups with their names scrawled up the side took up the majority of the screen. With one click, Sharon forwarded the picture off to probably every employee at the shop.

Following the subtle announcement of their relationship to their coworkers, the pair quickly drank what little remained in their cups and bid Dela a short 'Goodbye' and word of thanks as they exited the cafe. The walk back to the flower shop was quiet and peaceful, yet over all too quickly to both of the women's displeasure. Pausing outside the door to Sharon's apartment, Jinkx stood on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to Sharon's cheek as she whispered sincerely, "I had a really good time tonight."

Before the redhead even had a chance to try and disentangle her hand from Sharon's, the older woman carefully pulled her in closer and offered up hopefully, "Well the night's not over yet...want to come inside for another cup?...I still have those coffee beans you gave me..."

Jinkx's face lit up and without a second thought, she dare to place a brief peck to Sharon's lips and replied, "I'd love to."


End file.
